This invention relates to novel N-(haloalkyl)-sulfonyl imides which are useful as chemical intermediates and a process for preparing these compounds.
N-(2-haloethyl)sulfonamide is useful as a chemical intermediate in the preparation of herbicides (see, for example, USP Pat. No. 3,205,253), photographic intermediates and other useful compositions. It is known in the art to prepare an N-(2-haloethyl)sulfonamide by the reaction of an alkane or arylene sulfonyl halide with ethylenimine. However, the toxicity of ethylenimine has reduced the applicability of this prior art process. Therefore, it would be useful to find an alternative route to this chemical intermediate. The title compounds are novel precursors of the useful N-(2-haloethyl)sulfonamides or the analogous N-(3-halopropyl)sulfonamides.